


Don't Fuck With My Heart !!!

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Cheating, F/F, Humour, Love, berserk - Freeform, majisuka gakuen general, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Choukoku is usually the most serious yankii and doesn't meddle with people's business, preferring to focus on training, fighting, staying out of trouble. Everything could have been perfect if she wasn't caught cheating... causing a big fucking mess that she could never have imagined just how far things would go !





	Don't Fuck With My Heart !!!

At Nezumi’s place……..

Nezumi : (was calling Center) Damn, Center..!! Tell me where.. (Gekikara calling her) Gekikara ?? What do you want ?! What ??!! No. Go fuck yourself !!! (Hung up) (taking weapons, leaving)

Nezumi decided then to go to Choukoku and Shibuya’s place to give back her gloves to Choukoku. She was about to knock but she was surprised when she saw the door open. She decided to enter anyway. She heard moans and was excited to surprise Shibuya and Choukoku, just to scare them.

Nezumi : AH !!!!!! AAAH !!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku was fucking Center on her couch. The 2 girls jumped, surprised !

Center : N..Nezumi ????

Nezumi : IT CAN’T BE TRUE ?????????!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH CHOUKOKU..!!!!!!! AFTER ALL THE THINGS I’VE DONE FOR YOU, CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETRAYED ME, YOU BETRAYED MEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Nezumi, I just wanted to..

Gekikara : HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!! (Clapping) HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : YOU SHUT UP FUCKIN SICKO !!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ???????!!!!!!!

Gekikara : I just came to check if you’re mad… HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! AND YOU’RE REALLY MAD HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!

Choukoku : Nezumi, as a friend, Center needed to be comforted, so…

Nezumi : AND WHAT ??????!!!!!! TWO FRIENDS DON’T HAVE SEX TOGETHER, CHOUKOKU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND, THAT’S YOUR WAY TO COMFORT PEOPLE NOW ??????!!!!!!

Choukoku : YOU DID THE SAME WITH ME WHEN WERE AT YOUR PLACE BEFORE !!!!!!!!! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE INNOCENT, YOU LOVED IT WHEN YOU SUCKED ME, YOU WERE LIKE OOHHH MORE MORE AGAIN AGAIIIN GIVE IT TO MEE AAHHH CHOUKOKUU BABYYY !!!!!!!! SAME WHEN I LICKED YOUR DIRTY CUNT !!!!!!!! YOU FORCED ME !!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : DIRTY CUNT DIRTY CUNT, YOU REALLY SEEMED TO LIKE IT, I DIDN’T FEEL LIKE YOU WERE FORCING YOURSELF THAT MUCH !!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAD SEX WITH CHOUKOKU ??????!!!!!! YOU HAD SEX WITH CHOUKOKU ??????????!!!!!!!!!! SO YOU CHEATED ON ME TOO AND NOW YOU’RE BLAMING OTHERS ????????!!!!!!!! YOU’RE A FUCKIN BIG LYER !!!!!!!!!! IF I KNEW, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN SAKURA IN OUR BED !!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : AH NO !!!!!!!!!!! DON’T START WITH HER PLEASE !!!!!!!! DON’T MENTION HER FUCKIN NAME !!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN A MANIPULATIVE PERSON, NEZUMI, AND IT’LL NEVER CHANGE !!!!!!!!!! YOU TRICKED ME BUT BECAUSE YOU’RE RICH YOU’RE NEVER CAUGHT BENEATH THE WHEEL !!!!!!!!! I’M JUST GIVING IT BACK TO YOU NOW !!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU’LL HELP ME TO HAVE MY TRAINING CENTER, THAT YOU’LL GIVE ME MONEY BUT YOU NEVER DID AND SET ME UP WHEN SHIBUYA FOUND OUT !!!!!!!!!! SO YOU SHUT UP AND HOW DARE YOU COME HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING ??????!!!!!! POLITENESS IS GOING TO KILL YOU OR WHAT, IT’S TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR RICH PEOPLE TO BE POLITE NOW ???????!!!!!!! YOU CAME FOR WHAT, SCREWING ME UP AGAIN ??????!!!!!! BECAUSE IT WON’T WORK ANYMORE, IT’LL NEVER WORK AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!!

Center : I can’t believe it..!!!! YOU PLAYED WITH CHOUKOKU’S FEELINGS FOR MONEY ??????!!!!!! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF POOR PEOPLE !!!!!!!!! YOU’RE DISGUSTING, NEZUMI !!!!!!!!! DON’T YOU HAVE SHAME, DON’T YOU HAVE PITY, DON’T YOU HAVE HEART ?????!!!!!

Nezumi : I..It was… It was just service..!!

Center : YOU’RE LYING !!!!!!!! STOP LYING !!!!!!!!!! I’M TIRED, NEZUMI, YOU KNOW THAT ??????!!!!!! EVERYTIME IT’S THE SAME THING !!!!!!!!! STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : Thank God I saved my couple, otherwise I don’t know..

Shibuya : (came in, holding hands with the Kabuki Sisters) What the fuck is..???!!! Why are you two naked ????!!!! WHAT THE HELL CENTER IS DOING HERE ?????!!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, SHE SLEPT WITH YOU ???????!!!!!!! YOU FUCKED HER ????????!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKED HER YOU FUCKIN..!!!!!

Choukoku : It was a payback !!!!! Nezu..

Shibuya : PAYBACK ??????!!!!!! PAYBACK FOR WHAT, WHAT PAYBACK ????????!!!!!!!! DON’T YOU THINK WE HAVE ENOUGH DEBT ??????!!!!!! (turning to Nezumi) YOU FUCKIN RAT !!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SURE YOU’RE BEHIND THIS AGAIN, HUH ??????!!!!!! YOU WANNA RUIN MY COUPLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : E..EH ???!!! NO, I SWEAR I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING !!!!!!

Center : It’s true, Shibuya !! I’m the one re..

Shibuya : SHUT UP, JUNIOR !!!!!!!

Center : HEY, IT’S CENTER !!!!

Shibuya : I DON’T CARE GODDAMMIT !!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!! (Drinking an entire bottle of whiskey) S-SEE T-THAT BOTTLE..?????!!!!! I’M GONNA SMASH YOUR FUCKIN HEAD WI..

Kabuki Sisters : (stopping Shibuya) SHIBUYA, NO !!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : AND YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SIAMESE TWINS, SHIBUYA !!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : HEY !!!!!! WATCH YOUR WORDS !!!!!!

Choukoku : TELL ME, SHIBUYA !!!!!!! YOU TOOK MY EXES !!!!!!!

Shibuya : YEAH, AND WHAT ??????!!!!!! I’M ALONE, I FEEL ALONE EVERYTIME CAUSE YOU’RE ALWAYS TRAINING !!!!!!!! AND NOW I HAVE ANOTHER PROOF, YOU’RE TRAINING IN THE BED, IN OUR COUCH !!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Choukoku, baby why are you not..????!!!!

Everyone : BABY ??????????!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : NO..!!!! DON’T TELL ME NOW THAT YOU AND GAKURAN..

Gakuran : (proud, big smile) Yeah, we’re together, what’s with those faces ??!! You didn’t know ???!!! 6 months now, wow time flies !!! Why are they naked, is it a strip tease party ???

Shibuya : CHOUKOKUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Drinking strong alcohol) WHAT’S THAT FUCKIN BULLSHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH GAKURAN ???????!!!!!!!

Gakuran : (smiling) Shibuya, stop drinking ! What the hell are you saying ?? Choukoku and I we….. euh… wait !! You were together ??!!

Nezumi : She just realized, wow.

Shibuya : GAKURAN !!!!!! WHY YOU TOOK MY CHOUKOKU !!!!!!!!! YOU ASSHOLE !!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : What ???!!! But I didn’t know that you guys were together !!!

Shibuya : MY ASS !!!!!!! A WOMANIZER LIKE YOU IS NOT DOING THINGS INNOCENTLY !!!!!!!

Gakuran : Girl, don’t shout at me !! If you kept an eye on your lover these things wouldn’t happen !!! If Center is naked, could it be that you slept together ??!! Is that true, Sophie ??

Center : GODDAMMIT IT’S CENTER YOU FUCKIN DRAG !!!!!!!!

Gakuran : HEY !!!!!! BE POLITE !!!!! DON’T YOU THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH WITH YOUR NEZUMIIIIII AAHHHH YEEEEEESSSS OOOHHHH FUCK MEEEE NEZUMIIII…???!!!

Nezumi : THAT’S NOT FUNNY..!!!!

Center : I sort of… felt sorry for Choukoku…

Shibuya : (breaking the bottle) YOU FELT SORRY FOR HER ?????!!!!! THAT’S A REASON TO BRING YOUR CUNT IN MY COUCH HERE AND TAKE HER, YOU BITCH ??????!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : AH SHUT UP GEKIKARA OR I’LL SMASH YOU INSTEAD !!!!!!!!!!!

Center : CHOUKOKU DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE YOU DO..!!

Shibuya : MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS INSTEAD OF INTERFERING INTO PEOPLE’S, CORNER !!!!!!! YOU’LL CRITICIZE WHEN YOU’LL HAVE CLEANED UP YOUR STUFF !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : She’s right, Center !! (Smiling) I hope you told Nezumi that I fingered you hard last night… hahahaha !!!!

Nezumi : WHAT ??????!!!!!!

Center : GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!! (Blushing)

Gekikara : WITH MY FINGERS FULL OF BLOOD IN YOUR PUSSY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone : BEEEEEEEERK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Oh my..BEURARK..!!!!!!!

Center : AAAH, GAKURAN..!!!!!!

Shibuya : GIRL YOU’RE GONNA CLEAN YOUR SHIT IMMEDIATELY !!!!!!!!!! IT’S NOT A FUCKIN DUMP HERE !!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (laughing) And you know, Center sucked them after !!!!!

Everyone : STOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : And it was in Nezumi’s bed !!!!!!

Nezumi : WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ???????!!!!!!!

Center : I..I can explain !!!!!

Gekikara : And you kn..

Black : GEKIKARAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR ??????!!!!!! YOU WANNA DIE ???????!!!!!!! YOU DID IT AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : (singing) Oops ! I did it agaiin..!! I played with your heart, got lost in the game oh baby baby baaa..hem.

Everyone was looking weird at Shibuya.

Nezumi : Like this is the moment to sing Britney… tss !!

Shibuya : WITH ALL YOUR BULLSHIT I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE !!!!!!!!!!

Center : Sure, it’s better than drinking…

Daruma : So guys, what’s happening here ??? You want my chicken wings of victory ???? It’s a new recipe !!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Girl now it’s not the right time !!!

Daruma : Huh ?? Ooh come on, you’re all too tense here !!! Eat them all !! (Everyone taking Daruma’s chicken wings, not to hurt her) Mmmmh, see !!!!! The juices it’s from Black’s vagina !!!!

Everyone : (all disgusted, throwing away the chickens !) BWEUAAERK !!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : EH ???????!!!!!!!

Daruma : (eating at the same time) Yeah ! Last night when I put my 12 chicken wings in Black’s vagina, her liquid was so delicious that I decided to incorpore it with them !!!

Ookabuki : OH MY GOD, THAT’S DISGUSTING !!!!!!

Gekikara : (mad) BLAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIED TO ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKED THIS FAT FUCKIN PIG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daruma : HEY !!!!!!!! APOLOGIZE, GEKIKARA !!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : I want to throw up..!!

Daruma : You guys haven’t eaten them yet, how can you say that it’s disgusting ????!!!! You’re not nice !!!!!

Gakuran : But we’re not gonna eat something coming from someone’s pussy !!!!!!! Think before saying bullshit !!!!!!

Shibuya : LIKE ALL THIS MESS WASN’T ENOUGH NOW YOU CAME TO MY PLACE TO POISON US !!!!!!!!!

Sado : (smiling) Black’s pussy is one of the most beautiful…

Everyone turned to Sado, shocked.

Gekikara : SADO !!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : I mean, I didn’t check deeply but… I heard it from you, Gekikara.

Gekikara : (happy) Sado-saaan !!!!!

Sado : By the way, why are you all here ?! Is th..ooh Choukoku !! So sex….

Choukoku : (blushing, embarrassed) P..Please don’t look at my body like that !!!!! And…And what are you doing here anyway ???!!!

Sado : I was tracking Nezumi, as she didn’t answered my calls…

Nezumi : (scared) E..EH ?????!!!!!

Sado : Yeah, you left those at my place… (showing Nezumi’s lingerie, throwing them at her) Maison Lejaby, Lise Charmel, Aubade… This bra from Empreinte too hehehee ! Girl, you left quite a lot !! Oh ! This one is wet, your pussy showed it… guess it’s from 4 days ago…

Center : (mad) NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA CRUSH YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumping on Nezumi, beating her) YOU LYER !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : C-CENTER !!!! AIIE !!!! I’M REALLY SORRY, PLEASE NO..!!!! AAAAH !!!!

Akicha : Guys, there’s a fight !!! Scandal Scandal, look !!

Scandal : Yeaah !!! (Both of them high fiving)

Unagi : Who’s fighting who’s fighting ???

Bungee : Aah Romeo and Juliet !!

Mukuchi : Hahaha !!

Center and Nezumi : HEY !!!!!!!! SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!

Akicha : Ooh Romeo Romeo can I fuck you Romeooo aahhh yees !!!

Scandal : Juliet lick my ice cream aaahhhh !!!!

Everyone laughing hard and talking in an exaggerated way.

Sado : Show me your collection please, Mademoiselle Chanel !

Shibuya : Wait, there are so many Dear, don’t you see she’s got the last one from Victoria’s Secret, look Calvin Klein too !!

Everyone laughing again.

Nezumi : Stop making fun of me, you assholes !!!!!!!

Sado : Ooh sweetie, she’s upseeet ! So riiich !!

Black : May I have this dance, Miss ?

Choukoku : You’re all ridiculous, leave them alone…

Gekikara : Relax Choukoku, rooh !!

Nezumi : Thank you Choukoku !! At least there’s someone intelligent here !!!

Black : Ooooh that’s sweeeet !! Kiss her, Nezumi !!

Center : HEY !!!! I WON’T ALLOW THAT !!!!

Gakuran : Stop being ridiculous, Center ! With all the things that happened between you, you can bear this one !

Kokabuki : KISS ! KISS ! KISS !

Everyone : KISS HER !! KISS HER !! KISS HER !! KISS HER !! KISS HER !!

Choukoku : WON’T YOU ALL SHUT UP INSTEAD OF SAYING BULLSHIT ?????!!!!! STOP !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : We wanna see the kiss !!

Nezumi : Seriously..!! How old are you ???!!! Acting like stupid kids !!!!

Sado : If you’re not a kid just prove it, Nezumi !! Hehehe….

Choukoku : There’s no way I’m doing that and this is my home here okay !!!!!! You should all get the fuck out of here !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : My goood now they’re both playing nuns !!

Team Hormone : COME ON, DO IT !!!

Sado : Hurry Nezumi…. (showing Nezumi’s bra)

Nezumi : HEY GIVE ME THAT !!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING..????!!!! YOU’RE CRAZY ?????!!!!! THIS IS VICTORIA’S SECRET !!!!!!!!!

Sado : Poor her. I don’t give a shit you know !

Shibuya : Bye bye Victoria ! Girl, it’s time to get new stuff you know cause it’s old…

Torigoya : Aaaand I have exactly what you need !!!!

Gakuran : Oh shit. Torigoya.

Torigoya : AWWW CHOUKOKUUUUUUU SWEETIIIIIIE !!!!!!! (Jumping on Choukoku !)

Choukoku : (blushing, embarrassed) DON’T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT..!!!!!

Torigoya : Your breasts !!!! They are healthy !!!!

Center : What kind of shit is she saying..?!

Choukoku : AAH..!!! DON’T FUCKIN TOUCH ME, TORIGOYA !!!!!!!

Torigoya : See ! They look up, not down, that’s a good sign !!

Sado : (joking, laughing) What more, doctor ??

Torigoya : Breasts are like flowers, you need to talk to them !! That’s what I did 5 days ago, you felt better while I massaged them, right Choukoku ??

Shibuya : WHAT ?????!!!!! BUT YOU ALL WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF OR WHAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : TORIGOYA !!!!!!! YOU DID THAT BEHIND MY BACK ??????!!!!!!

Torigoya : You’re jealous Sadoooo aww so cute !! I love champions so I couldn’t resist to her sweaty body…. And fighters need to have the best masseur hehehee….

Black : We wonder what things can resist you anyway !!

Torigoya : Choukokuuuu kiss me here again !! (Showing her pussy)

Choukoku : N..NO !!!!!!

Shibuya : (mad) CHOUKOKUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : I miss your body too, Choukoku…

Maeda : Gakuran ?? Why are you here ?

Gakuran : (jumped) AAAH !!!!!! A-ATSUKO !!!!

Center : Come on, tell your virgin Mary that you’re dating Choukoku since 6 months now !

Maeda : W..What ??!! No… Gakuran, no…!! It’s not..

Gakuran : Well… hahaha hem… You know me, I’m a pussy hunter and..

Sado : You know she’s taking her assault rifle, one shot and BANG !! They all squirt !

Everyone laughing.

Sado : Look at the rainbow look at the rainbow !! (laughing)

Gekikara : Man you killed me..!!

Maeda : I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!! (was about to cry) YOU HURTED ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : (ironic) Holy shit ! Now if we’re making virgin Maeda crying…

Maeda : (breaking her glasses !) STOP IT YOU BLOCKHEADS !!!!!!!!!!

Black : (imitating Shibuya) Bloody hell, now Maeda broke her mythic glasses… It’s the end of the world, people !

Maeda : SHUT UP ASSHOLES !!!!!!!!! YOU’RE ALL STUPID !!!!!!!!! I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU !!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (ironic too) Shh virgin Maeda is speaking, everyone !! (Acting, crossing herself like the others) In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit…

Everyone : AMEN !!

Choukoku : You’re all crazy.

Maeda : I’m gonna get married… with Shaku !

Gakuran : WHAT ??????!!!!!!

Daruma : ATSUNEEEE !!!!!!! (Panicked, throwing into the air her chicken wings, Team Hormone catching them, eating)

Unagi : Mmmmh !! Delicious, Daruma !!!

Bungee : What did you put in it ??

Daruma : AAHAHAAAA !!! SEE ??? TEAM HORMONE HAVE TASTE, UNLIKE ALL OF YOU !!! Thank you guys !!

Black : Glad to hear that you love eating my creamy pussy juice.

Team Hormone : (spat out, shocked) BWEUARK !!!!!!!!

Everyone laughing.

Choukoku : So, Maeda…

Gakuran : But it can’t be I was in Shaku’s bed last night, she said she wanted to marry me !!!!

Maeda : WHAT ???!!! NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE DATING SHAKU ????!!!! GAKURAN !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Since the hospital many years ago…

Gakuran : HAH ???!!! WHAT’S WITH YOU NOW ATSUKO, YOU’RE ALWAYS THE ONE INCARNING PURITY ETC AND NOW YOU START CHEATING ????!!!!

Maeda slapped her.

Maeda : I… I believed in you..!! Look at all of you… You’re all cheating !! We don’t even know who is with who anymore !!!! This is a harem !!!!!

Center : And ?! Are you involved in all our stories ??!! Plus, as it was said, for a girl like you who claimed to be the perfect innocent angel who never said anything, you surprised us !!!!

Maeda : I’M NOT LIKE YOU ALL !!!!!! (Turning to Gakuran) DON’T COUNT ON ME FOR ANYTHING NOW !!!!!! (leaving)

Gakuran : ATSUKO, BABY !!!! WAIT !!!!!

Everyone whistling.

Daruma : Aren’t you going after her ??

Gakuran : She does whatever she wants, I don’t care. I’m a pussy hunter, I don’t have time to cry ! You know it, there’s other fish in the sea or should I say in the aquarium, so…

Sakura : Center ?? Where have you been ??? Hi everyone…

Gekikara : See Gakuran, when we are talking about fish…

Gakuran : Ugh, not her !!

Sakura : I don’t know what the fuck are you talking about but I came for Center ! You left that…(Showing a condom on which was written ‘Center’)

Center : Aah… Aaah..!!!

Nezumi : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME ????!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CUNT DOING HERE NOW !!!!!!!! (Quickly searching for her weapons in her bag)

Sakura : (provoking) Sorry, it was stuck in my vagina ! (talking to Center) I guess you pushed too hard 2 days ago, honey….

Nezumi : (took out a machine gun !) I’M GONNA WHACK HER !!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE YOU BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (trying to stop her) HONEY PLEASE, NO !!!!!!!!

Sakura : (scared just like the others) W-What did I say ??? AAAAH !!!!!!

Nezumi : SHE’S PROVOKING ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR I’M GONNA KILL HER GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMI STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZ..!!!!!

Sakura : I’M SORRY OKAY, YOU’RE HAPPY NOW ?????!!!!!

Nezumi : NO, I’M MAD I’M MAAAAAAAAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON’T WANNA SEE YOU STEALING MY PRECIOUS LOVE, MY CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (suddenly chasing Sakura, both of them running in the apartment, Nezumi starting to shoot)

Shibuya : HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU WANNA KILL GO FUCKIN DO IT OUTSIDE, NOT IN MY APARTMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT A FUCKIN PLACE TO DESTROY HERE, YOU GET IT DAMMIT ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : I’VE ALREADY APOLOGIZED, WHAT DO YOU WANT MORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I DON’T WANNA SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH MY CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura leaving quickly the apartment, panicked, trying to avoid the bullets.

Nezumi : YOU WON’T GET AWAY LIKE THAT..!!!!!!!!!

Center : SHE’S GONE SHE’S GONE NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : FUCKIN BITCH, ONE SHOT IN YOUR ASS AND YOU’LL SEE IF..

Everyone helping Center to stop Nezumi.

Center : IT’S OKAY SHE’LL NEVER GO BACK HERE !!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Well, if she does after this, she’s courageous…

Torigoya : Love leads to massacre just to prove that there’s a private territory where we’re not allowed to enter ! So cuute !!

Shibuya : I think we got it !!!

Shaku : Choukoku, what..AAAAAH !!!!!!!!!! Holy shit, what happened here ????!!!!

Choukoku : Shaku..!!!

Shaku : A bomb exploded or…??!! Anyway, Choukoku !!!! You didn’t tell me which size it was, L or XXL ??!!

Shibuya : (turning to Choukoku) WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS STORY NOW !!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : I-I SWEAR I DIDN’T HAVE ANY BUSINESS WITH HER !!!!

Shaku : What business ???!!! Choukoku, I’m not very patient you know !!! Give me your size, hurry !!!

Shibuya : WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : Hey, you’re all so noisy here, calm down people ! Ah, Center !! Next time you’ll come to my room for the game, okay ?

Nezumi : (holding her machine gun, mad) WHICH GAME ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Aah..!!! Well… hem…

Minami : Nezumi, honey, throw that away please ! It’s dangerous.

Center : HONEY ?????????!!!!!!!!! NEZUMI WHAT THE..!!!!

Nezumi : I-I’M SORRY !!!!! C..CENTER !!!!!

Bakamono : Minamiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumping on Minami, kissing her)

Minami : Bak..HMPHH..!!! Hey, stop that !!

Bakamono : We need to go to Salt’s private party tonight !!! Look (showing to Minami her hickey on the neck) !! Isn’t it good ??? Salt just gave me one here, and she promised to give me her panties after so..

Otabe : WHAT ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (handing her machine gun to Otabe) You’re welcome.

Bakamono : O..Otabe-san ???

Otabe : I THINK I’M ABOUT TO COMMIT MURDER !!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE IS SERIOUSLY MAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : SHUT UP CAUSE YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN ANY OF THEM !!!!!!!!!!

Magic : Ah, Bakamono, you’re here !! Thanks for your personal lube, it saved me for..

Yoga : SORRY ??????!!!!!! MAGIIIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU USED BAKAMONO’S LUBE FOR OUR NIGHT ?????????!!!!!!!!!

Magic : AH..!!! N..NO !! YES..!!

Yoga : WE’RE FIGHTING HARD FOR OUR LOVE AND YOU START CHEATING ON ME NOW ?????!!!!!

Maeda : (coming back) Don’t complain, it can’t be worser than my relationship.

Bakamono : Aaah..! Having spent a night with Salt and Magic… I’m the luckiest girl in the wooorld !!!! I’m haaaaappyyyyyyy !!!!

Gakuran : (smiling, happy) Atsuko !!

Maeda : I forgot to tell you that finally, I’m going to marry God ! At least, he’s faithful !!!

Gakuran : (shocked) E..EH ????

Daruma : (putting a hand on Gakuran’s shoulder) Good luck, man.

Team Fondue : (followed by Team Hinabe) HORMONES !!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : HAH ?????!!!!!

Docchi : Is it true that you’re dating Team Hinabe’s members because they taste better than us ????!!!!

Bungee : We’re free to date anyone you know, girl !! Shut up !

Jisedai : But is it also true that you’re dating Team Fondue’s members because they’re cuter than us ????!!!!

Akicha : And ?! This is the truth !

Daruma : (happy) Aaaah you guys !!! You who love eating, please eat my new chicken wings of victory it’s a new recipe !!! Here, have some !!

Lemon : Girl, last time we ate them we ended up in hospital… I hope we’ll stay alive today !!

Team Fondue and Team Hinabe eating the chicken wings…

Daruma : So, how is it guys ???

Team Fondue and Team Hinabe : Delicious !!!!!

Daruma : Hahahaaaa thank you guys !!!!! It’s all thanks to Black’s vagina !!!!

Team Fondue and Team Hinabe : (spat out) EUARK !!!!!!

Uonome : I’M GONNA DIE, BEURK..!!!

Black : Apparently, this is a total success…

Daruma : (eating) Mmmmh aaaah I see !! Those taste different it’s juices from my pussy hahahaha !!! I haven’t washed very thoroughly for ages, so…

Team Fondue, Team Hinabe and even Team Hormone, fell unconscious.

Daruma : Eh ???? Guys ????? What’s wrong ????!!!!

Gakuran : Well done, now they’re dead… congrats !

Daruma : Wait, no they’re kidding right ?? Hahaha, come on guys wake up !! (trying to wake the Teams up) I know you’re playing but it’s not working hahahaaa !!! (seeing no reaction) Guys ????? NO GUYS PLEASE WAKE UP, YOU CAN’T BE DEAD !!!!!! I KNOW BLACK’S PUSSY IS POISONUS BUT..

Black : IT’S YOURS, NOT MINE !!!!!!!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : Sakura-san we..????!!!! Eh ?? Where is she ???

Nezumi : Far away from here.

Katsuzetsu : What the fuck is that ??!! You’re seeing Sakura ??!! Ah, finally… Center, baby ! (Noticing Nezumi’s bag, seeing weapons) I-I mean…

Nezumi : REPEAT THAT AGAIN ????!!!!

Center : NO, PLEASE..!!!! KATSUZETSU GET OUT !!!!!

Katsuzetsu : Who hasn’t fucked Center yet anyway ??!! No need to react like that, not our fault if she’s a whore !!

Nezumi : I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!

Katabutsu : Holy shit ! Are you okay people ??!!

Team Under : So many troubles here !!

Choukoku : This place is not a meeting point !!!!

Sanshou Sisters : We go wherever there are tensions in relationships !

Erena : I’m looking for Maeda…

Gakuran : What do you want from her again ?!

Yuko : (coming) Wow, there’s a big event here !!

Gekikara : (happy) Yukooo !!!!

Sado : If you knew…

Yuko : Choukoku, beautiful body… (applauds)

Choukoku : Yuko… you’re humiliating me again..!! In my home..!!! (a reference here to the 2 girls in MG 1 when Yuko taunted Choukoku)

Yuko : Eh ???

Salt : Otabe..? What are they all doing ?

Nezumi : YOU..!!!! THIS BITCH, THIS BITCH IS HERE !!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!! (quickly taking her machine gun) YOU FUCKIN SLUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (talking to Salt) Girl I think you’re in a big trouble..!

Nezumi : YOU FUCKED MY CENTER LAST TIME HAH ??????!!!!!! YOU THINK I HAVEN’T HEARD ???????!!!!!!! LEAVING HICKEYS ON MY CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANGING HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE GONNA DIIIIIIE SAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starting to shoot)

Salt : (panicked, running in the apartment) I..IT’S NOT THE FIRST T..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMI NO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : BECAUSE YOU’RE MAJIJO LEADER YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOUR WANT WITH MY GIRL ????????!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKIN WEED SLEEPER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : I’M DEEPLY SORRY !!!!! (running to Otabe)

Otabe : (who had one of Nezumi’s weapons) SO THERE’S A PRIVATE PARTY TONIGHT AND I’M NOT INVITED ?????????!!!!!!!!! YOU WANT TO GIVE YOUR LINGERIE TO BAKAMONO, SALT ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shooting)

Yuko : Hahahaha !!!!! So funny here !!!

Nezumi : WHOEVER FUCKS MY CENTER IS DEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shooting)

Shibuya : STOP THEM, STOP THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY’RE GONNA DESTROY MY PLACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : MORE IMPORTANT, THEY’RE GOING TO KILL US IF THEY CONTINUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : (coming back) Hem… sorry…?

Otabe and Nezumi stopped, turning to Sakura.

Sakura : I..I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO..

Nezumi : YOU AGAIN ????????!!!!!!!! THIS TIME YOU’RE DEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : I-I CAME FOR SALT !!!!!

Otabe : WHAT ?????????!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (slammed Salt against the wall) Now… You’re gonna obey me…. I’ll fuck you and I want you to scream as loud as possible without stopping…. or I’ll shoot you for real. (showing her gun) Cause there’s no milk shake inside this time….

Salt : (shaking, uncomfortable) O-Ok P-President..!! M-Master, D-Director..!! But please, I just need to do something before…

Otabe : Hurry.

Salt : (4 meters away from Yuko) Yuko… let’s fight !!

Everyone : WHAT ????!!!!

Gakuran : Oh please, NOT AGAIN !!!!

Yuko : (after 3 secs of silence, smiling) Okay !

Sado : Yuko..!!

Otabe : Salt… why..?!

Shibuya : DON’T YOU THINK THERE’S NOT ENOUGH MESS ??????!!!!!! THIS PLACE IS NOT A RING, GET THE FUCK OUT !!!!!!!

Salt : It won’t take long. If I lose I want you to fuck me.

Everyone : EEEH ????????!!!!!!!!

Yuko : It’s ok for me.

Black : YUKO !!!!

Bakamono : Salt, you promised me..!!

Salt : I want my revenge and this time my Kamehameha will beat you !!!!

Yuko : Eh ??? Hahaha, girl what the fuck are you talking about ???

Salt : DON’T LAUGH AT ME, I’M SERIOUS !!!! KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAA !!!!! E-Eh ?? Why it’s not working ??!!

Yuko : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! She’s so funny hahahahahaaa !!!!!!

Gakuran : Wake uuup sleeper, welcome to reality !!

Black : What an idiot, really !

Bakamono : Don’t insult her or you’ll find us !!!

Otabe : Everybody, please ! We’re not gonna fight again.

Salt suddenly jumped on Yuko, feeling humiliated. She hit her, Yuko hit back. The 2 girls were fighting. The Rappappas from both gens stopped them.

Salt : LET ME CRUSH HER FUCKIN FACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : FUCK YOU ASSHOLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE JUST A BIG C..

Sado : STOP !!!! Yuko don’t..!!

Otabe : Salt, don’t you see she’s provoking you ??!! Come on, stop !!

Gakuran : If the Majijo bosses give the signal, then we all follow !!! Let’s settle this !!!!

Everybody was now fighting, accusing each other of having sex with another, I let you imagine a domino effect, a giant mess ! Yuko and Salt fought again but obviously not for the same reasons, and only 2 girls weren’t fighting…

Center : (grabbing Nezumi’s hand) Come !! (lead her in front of the bathroom) Nezumi… (kissing)

Nezumi : C..Center..?

Center : Shh…. (sexy smile) I wanna check which lingerie brand you’re wearing…. (kissing, taking off Nezumi’s shirt) Victoria’s Secret…?

Nezumi : (smiling) No…. Sorry to disappoint you baby…. (kissing)

Center : Mmm…. what is it…? (taking off Nezumi’s pants)

Nezumi : That’s a..Aaaahhhhh Center..!!! Aaahhhh nooo….!!

Center : Whatever it is…. (kissing) I’m just gonna tear it off, honey…. Hehehehee…. (kissing)

Nezumi : C..C… CentAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! AAAHHHH AAAAAHHHHHH YEEESS..!!!

Center fucking Nezumi.

Choukoku looked around her, distraught, seeing the others who were still fighting. She felt guilty, knowing that it was her fault.

Choukoku : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody stopped immediately, looking at Choukoku, all surprised. They weren’t used to hear her yelling like this.

Choukoku : I… I’m sorry… Please, stop..!! This is my home…

Nobody said a single word.

Choukoku : (walking to Shibuya, stopped) Shibuya…

Shibuya : (seeing her girl sad was making her in the same state) Choukoku…?

Choukoku : I’m really sorry… for everything… I love you more than anything, more than anyone… Sorry if I hurt you in any ways… This wasn’t my intention… (tears coming out) I… I… I’m really..!!!

Shibuya : (smiling) Hey… it’s okay, I get it…

Choukoku : I love you..!! (kissing her)

Everybody clapping, whistling.

Shibuya : Me too…. (kissing) It was a shy kiss…. (smiling)

Shaku : She’s right ! (teasing) Come on, Choukoku !!

Choukoku : (feeling embarrassed) A… A fighter never shows feelings…

Everyone smiled, Shibuya too.

Sado : Hm… Choukoku Choukoku… (smiling)

Shibuya : I love my favorite fighter…. so you won’t mind if I show you my feelings…? (giving a passionate kiss)

Everyone whistling again.

Choukoku : (shy, smiling) P..Please… can you all…..?

Yuko : Oh, sure !! (smiling) HEM HEM ! Come on…

Torigoya : Ah, put this guys ! (throwing some lingerie to the girls) It’s ‘Koji Erotic’ by me, of course…. Have fun…. (smiling)

Shibuya : (smiling) Tss ! Thank you…

Everyone was now leaving, Center and Nezumi too.

Choukoku : It’s quiet now…

Shibuya : Yeah…. soo baby…. let’s express your feelings…. (kissing)

Choukoku : With pleasure…. (kissing)

Shibuya biting her lip, smiling, taking Choukoku’s hand, leading her to their bedroom. Choukoku smiled too, picked her up and carried her, kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, even fighters make mistakes ;) . We find out Choukoku's secrets ! I just wanted to make her a little uncomfortable... I'm cruel to one of my favorite girls but... It's Choukoku, everyone forgives her she's the nicest person in Majijo so we don't blame her ! She's the best.
> 
> Could say that this story is a mix between 'Majijo Fuckin Mess' and all the 'Majisuka Gakuen Universe' parts. Thank you for reading guys.


End file.
